This competitive renewal Institutional Training Grant application demonstrates the substantial strengths of the Department of Dermatology at Emory University in basic and clinical biomedical research, as well as those of its collaborating departments. The interdisciplinary nature of research in biology and disease at Emory is marked by a close interaction between Dermatology and investigators in other departments that is reinforced by substantial joint funding mechanisms. This collaborative and interdisciplinary effort in research not only enhances the breadth and quality of discovery in cutaneous biology and skin disease, it also provides a rich and stimulating training environment for development the talents of young physicians and biomedical investigators. Only in its fourth year of NIAMS support, the Dermatology Research Training Program is well-complemented by the continued growth and success in biomedical and clinical research in the Department of Dermatology and at Emory University School of Medicine. In less than 10 years, the Emory Department of Dermatology has risen from relative obscurity with respect to its biomedical research and clinical and research training programs to be rated as one of the best academic programs in the country. We have established a multi-disciplinary Program Faculty that serve as preceptors and advisors to trainees, and these faculty have been extremely successful in obtaining peer-reviewed competitive funding and in training productive researchers. We have developed a multi-faceted education program for trainees that ensures their exposure and training in basic and clinical research skills and approaches, critical thinking, writing and presentation, responsible conduct of research, and the peer review process. We are dedicated to training the next generation of leaders in cutaneous biology and skin disease research. Continued support of our integrated Research Training Program in Dermatology at Emory will greatly facilitate accomplishment of that goal. We believe that continuation of our Dermatology Research Training Program through renewal will provide a unique training experience and expertise that will result in th emergence of well- trained, critically thinking physician scientists who will enter into academic careers in Dermatology and cutaneous biology.